Who I Choose to Be
by Fritz1
Summary: This is a story of Gohan, and how a small quest for vengeance went horribly wrong and sent him spiraling out of his own universe. Will he survive? Will he learn things he could have never imagined? And will he take advantage of his newfound knowledge?
1. Prelude – Time for Revenge

Hey everyone!!!  I am so sorry for taking so long to write anything, and I know a lot of my readers are still waiting for me to get my next chap up for Gohan's Redemption, which I promise you is still under way, I just really needed something else to work on along with it and at some point in time I devised this idea.  I think it is a very original story plot, and hopefully it will be a big success!  I hope all my readers enjoy this piece as much as my Gohan's Redemption, which I assure all of you again I am still working on.  Please enjoy!!!

Prelude – Time for Revenge

Gohan nodded seriously, accepting the offer Trunks had made for him.  What Trunks had offered was for Gohan to avenge his future self, to kill those who killed him in a different time.  The Cell Games were over, Gohan had avenged all who had died, he had destroyed Cell, and taken over his father's place as the protector of Earth, and as the most powerful Saiyan to ever have lived.  "I will go to the future Trunks, and I will show the androids fear like they have never known."  Gohan turned from Trunks and his friends and jumped into the time machine.  Trunks had explained that the destination was pre-set so all that was left for Gohan to do was to activate the machine.  _I should be back before any of them even begin to miss me.  _Gohan waved to his mother, his mentor Piccolo and all the friends who had gathered around to see the young warrior off.  Even Vegeta stood behind the crowd, leaning against a tree watching from the shadows as the son of his adversary went to a different time to avenge the deaths that he had stopped in this one.  

Gohan sat down, closing the cap and hitting the ignition button.  _Well here goes nothing…hope this thing works.  _The time machine began to buzz with activity, small gadgets beginning to move and work, the machine hovered off the ground and began to take flight.  Trunks explained that the machine needed to be up in the air as a safety protocol, if the machine were to appear in a time where a house was in the time warping spot the results could be disastrous.  Gohan stared in awe, this machine had warped from the world he had grown up in, he left the time and dimension that held everything he had ever known.  The machine began to travel down a tunnel, blinding blue, red and green lights flashing before his eyes.  He tried to make out what he saw behind the flashing lights, but all he could see was darkness.  Gohan shrugged and leaned back, trying to get comfortable.  Trunks had mentioned something like this happening, but had not commented on how long it would take.  Gohan decided to contemplate what he would do once he reached his destination. 

 "I will destroy the androids…  They do not seem all that bad in my world, but in the future from what Trunks has told me, they are nothing but evil.  They destroyed all who opposed them, and hunted us down for sport…  One by one killing us as they saw fit for their amusement." Gohan clenched his fist in front of him, a sullen power built within him, a swirling flash emitting from his eyes.  "They killed me…" Gohan let the power flow through him, his hate and anger pulsate through his body for a few more seconds before he released it, his arm lying down beside him once again.  "I will have to show them what I have become…" Gohan's lips quirked up at the corner of his mouth, a smile of anticipation forming as he leaned his head back forcing himself to relax.  "I will show them my power."

Gohan could hear an annoying beeping sound in the back of his head.  It was trying to draw him to something, something important.  Gohan shook his head, trying to shake it off, then suddenly sat bolt upright in the capsule.  "W-what?"  Gohan looked around with dazed eyes, then suddenly fell back down into the seat, sighing in relief.  "Damn dreams…" Gohan slammed his fist down on a red button by his arm, the beeping stopping and the top of the capsule opening up slowly.  "Damn annoying noise."  Gohan laid still for a moment, taking a few deep breaths then reaching up and pulling himself into a sitting position.  He then used the momentum to throw himself over the edge, landing with a soft rustle when his feet hit the dusty rock ground.  Gohan was in a crouch, his open hand against the earth.  His eyes widened in surprise as he slowly stood and took in his surroundings; the complete and absolute desolation…  From the dark gray lightless sky that Trunks had described, formed from the infinite amounts of dust and ash that had been thrown into the atmosphere, to the lack of any green life around him.  On the ground as far as the eye could see, all he could make out was dust and bare rock.  "Trunks tried to explain this world to me…  But nothing could prepare me for this."  Gohan took slow careful steps; his body trembling as his mind slowly began to accept that this was the same lush green terrain, filled with trees, plants and life.   "Life is to good to be destroyed for such reckless personal cause…" Gohan clenched his fist at his side, his entire body quaking with rage.  _Not now Gohan…not now…Trunks said to go to his house and talk with Bulma.  She'll be able to tell me where the androids are since I can't sense them.  _Gohan walked back to the side of the ship, and after a brief search pushed a large gray button, putting the time machine into a little capsule.  Gohan caught the capsule before it could hit the ground and put it into his pocket.  He glanced up into the sky, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  _Focus Gohan…Her Ki must still feel the same as in my time… Just focus… There!  _Gohan shot off into the sky, the dull gray yellow filling his heart with even more anger.

Bulma made her way around the house slowly, taking her time setting down a cup of tea for herself and scotching into the seat.  _God I just am not myself lately…I can't stop thinking about Trunks… Is he ok!?  I mean he should be here by now!  He should appear right after he leaves; he has a freaking time machine for crying out loud!  _Bulma shook her head viciously.  The past few days had been very hard on her, she went from her normal busy, never stop working attitude, to wandering around the house aimlessly as she tried to not picture the androids slaughtering her son.  Bulma brought the trembling cup to her lips and took a slow long drag from the steaming brown liquid.  "I just need to relax…  He'll be here, I know he… TRUNKS!"  In mid sentence Bulma had heard a growing sound outside, the sound that Trunks made as he flew through the air.  _It has to be him!  I know it!_  _There!!  _Bulma heard the soft boom that Trunks made when he came to a brief stop in the door way and the air rushed and hit into the house. _It is Trunks!!_  Bulma raced down the hall way, hearing the door open and close, she rounded the last corner, preparing to fly into his arms, then give him the lecture of a life time for making her worry.  "What took you so long!?  Did you succeed?  Did you kill the androids…" Bulma stopped cold, all the blood draining from her face as she stared at who was in the doorway.  "Oh my God…"

A slow spiteful chuckle filled the hallway, growing into out right laughter as Android 17 took one more step into the house.  "What's the matter?  It sounds like you're expecting company."  He gestured to himself and his sister who was standing slightly behind him, a smirk on her face as she watched the fear on Bulma's grow.  "And if I am not mistaken we are company…  I figured that the mother of that blond haired freak would be a little nicer to her son's 'friends'."  17 chuckled as he took another step into the house. 

Bulma retreated down the hall with slow steps, her whole body quaking with fear.  _Oh no… No… Think… Think… The safe room!_  Bulma turned her back and fled down the hall, echo's of evil laughter following her wake.  Turning into her lab she spun around and slammed on a button beside the door, huge five feet thick titanium doors slammed down blocking the door way.  _That's not going to hold them for long…I got to get out of here!  But where!?  _Bulma looked around her room hysterically, trying to find a place to hide.  She spotted an air vent on the floor across the room and made a run for it.  She got the grate off just as she heard the steal door being ripped from it's hinges and tossed aside like cardboard.  Bulma dived into the vent without a second thought, determined to do whatever she could to survive this encounter.  She was all the way inside and beginning to crawl over to her bed room, from which she could go out her window and make a break for the hanger and a jet plane, as a tight hand clasped down onto her ankle, the chuckle emanating from behind her again.  _No…_

Gohan could feel Bulma's Ki getting closer and assumed the house he saw off in the distance to be hers.  "Good I found her, now I just need to explain everything from the other time line and see if she knows where the androids are."  Gohan immediately knew something was wrong as he saw half the house was caved in from a distance.  _What the hell is going on here!?  _Gohan was almost to the house and was preparing himself for the worst as he heard a blood-curdling scream from above him.  Gohan stopped and shot his head into the sky, his eyes opening in horror as he could make out Android 17 holding Bulma in mid air by the throat.  He could make out the words 'Lets see if she can fly like her bastard of a son' as 17 casually flung her away from him, throwing his head back and laughing as Bulma screamed falling helplessly to her death on the ground below.

"NOOO!!!"  Bulma screamed as she felt the tight choking grip on her throat loosen and toss her away like garbage.  She felt the air rush past her, her clothes violently thrashing around her as she made her way to her death.  _Good bye…Trunks…I love you…_

Bulma heaved as she hit a hard force, knocking the breath out of her, but it couldn't be the ground, whatever it was it gave enough to absorb her momentum and stop her still feet from the hard earth. _What the… D-did they decide to torture me more before they kill me?_  Bulma slowly turned her head back, afraid of seeing 17's sneering face glaring at her.  But as Bulma turned her head around, and her eyes focused on the face that was looking back at her, her eyes widened and she thought perhaps she HAD died.  _G-G…Gohan?  _Bulma blinked, trying to understand what was going on.  "W…G-Gohan…?"  Bulma managed to gasp out.   Gohan stared deeply into her eyes, giving her a soft smile he nodding once slowly.  Gohan floated the last short distance to the ground and sat Bulma gently down.  He began to take his arms off of her but couldn't as she threw hers around his neck.  

"Gohan… I…  I don't know how your here…  If you're an angel made up by my imagination, or are back from the dead but…" 

Gohan pushed his finger against her lips silencing her.  He stared into her sad eyes, eyes that were now filled with wonderment, and felt a rage build up inside him.  How this battered, hurt, beaten, but not broken women could be the same joyful soul he knew so well from his own time.  "I am Gohan, Bulma…" Gohan took his hand away and gripped her trembling hand in his own.  "But the only kind of angel I may be…  Is an angel of vengeance."  He squeezed her hand briefly and stood up, letting her hand fall as he did so.  "I'll be right back."  Gohan jumped into the air, spinning around as he did, and blasting off into the sky to face that which had nearly killed one of his closest friends in front of his eyes.

Gohan shot up into the sky and stopped a few feet from his foes.  He could tell immediately that these two mechanical terrors were nothing like that from his time line.  Their faces were only filled with hate, malice, and spite.

"Well well, look what we have here 18.  Looks like another little twerp that can fly!  And it seems he saved that bitch we were trying to rid ourselves of.  What do you think we should do about it?"  17 asked as he turned a smile to his sister beside him.  "Oh I suppose we'll just have to rip her head off after we take care of this brat kid, 17."  Was 18's prompt reply as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.  17 laughed and turned back to Gohan, "Sounds like a plan to me, what do you say short fry?"

Gohan's eyes began to haze over as he listened to them talk so carelessly about killing Bulma, about killing him.  _These freaks… I'll show them who's going to be massacred… _Gohan fueled his power through his body and erupted into Super Sayin, his golden aura a fiery light that surrounded him.  "You two killed so many…  You killed my friends…  My family…  You killed EVERYONE!"  Gohan screamed his power climbing enormously, his clothes whipping around him as a strong wind forced the androids to shield their eyes.

"Looks like we got another blond on our case 18!  Can't we ever get rid of these guys?"  17 yelled to his sister. 

"Well there's only one way to do it."  18 answered back before she charged past him.  17, seeing what she was doing, leapt after her and followed.  "And that is to exterminate them one by one!"

Gohan grinned savagely as he saw the androids coming towards him.  He took a breath and crossed his arms, waiting for them to attack.  It didn't take long.  18 came in high, bringing her leg around to roundhouse him across the face as 17 slid and went for his legs.  Gohan, seeing this, turned himself sideways.  He could see things in slow motion as he smoothly dodged their attacks, 18 moving over his head as 17 moved under him.  Gohan moved faster than the androids could even imagine and split his legs, thrusting one straight up into 18's stomach and the other strait down into 17's face, forcing them both away from him.  Gohan moved so fast it was a blur to the androids, but to him they were still moving in slow motion as he spun away from them and smiled.

17 covered his face in horror as blood trailed from his cut brow and smashed eye.  "T-that little bastard!!"  17 charged Gohan again, sending a volley of swift punches and kicks towards the young Sayin, whom with a small little smirk on his face, and his arms still crossed, smoothly dodged each blow with no effort.  After 18 caught her breath she thought would try to get the drop on the blond kid, and came in from behind.  She put all her strength into one punch but was amazed as the boy in front of her just disappeared, and her momentum drove her fist right into 17's incoming face.

"What's the matter you guys!?"  Gohan laughed a few feet away, his eyes shining with hate and enjoyment.  "Can't you two even touch me?"  He smiled fuller, and opened his arms wide.  _Time to end this_.  Gohan chuckled, "Well here I am…  Come and get me."

17 rubbed his bashed in face, trying to open his one eye but failing, his anger driving him to the point of insanity.  "Lets _kill _him!!"  17 screamed as he charged Gohan.

"Right behind you!"  18 screamed back as she followed her bother.  They came in on Gohan, who now had his eyes closed; his arms still spread wide open, exposing them to their attacks, and still a small little smirk that fueled their rage further.  "DIE!!!!"  The androids screamed in unison slamming both their fists into Gohan's stomach, then firing off two energy blasts for good measure.  The two were pushed away slowly by the force of the explosion.  "We did it!  We killed the little bastard!"  18 yelled to her brother.  But she was interrupted as an enraged scream emerged from the fires in front of her, the explosion immediately tripled in intensity sending them both sprawling away trying to regain their balance.  "What the hell!?"  18 screamed in confusion.

"I…I don't kn-ack!"  17 yelled back at her.  

18 shook her head and turned to see what he had said.  "What did you say!?"  18 stopped short as her eyes opened in horror.  The boy was behind 17, his hair a blinding gold, and a smile on his lips as he crushed 17's throat with his arm.  "17… NO!!!!"  18 screamed in horror and outrage, racing to kill the one who had ended the game that she had taken such sick pleasure in playing with her brother.  Gohan saw her coming and casually tossed 17's body away, taking pleasure as he limply fell to the hard ground below.  

"Now it's your turn 18…" Gohan said cruelly, catching 18's punch with ease and shattering every bone in her hand with a squeeze.  Gohan smiled as 18's scream of pain filled the sky.  He pulled her crushed hand behind him forcing his other fist into her stomach, silencing her as she coughed blood over his shoulder, her body quivering as she tried to breathe.

"W-who a-are you?"  18 managed to stammer out between her gasps of pain. 

"I," Gohan began, smiling as he formed power into his fist, which was pushed into 18's stomach,  "Am an angel of vengeance…  And I'm here to kill you!"  Gohan fired his blast into her as she screamed once more; but her scream was swallowed up as the explosion tore through her body and silenced her evil forever.

Bulma shielded her eyes as she looked up into the sky.  She had barely made out a few of the words, and had only been able to see the fighting when they were not moving around.   But she could see enough, and she heard enough, and she knew. She knew that this Gohan, back from the dead or angel, regardless, that he had done it…  He had _killed_ the androids.  Bulma heard a rustling behind her and turned just in time to see Gohan toss 17's body high into the air.  She gasped as a huge aura of power erupted from his outstretched hand, filling the sky with power, and exploding as it hit 17's spiraling body, incinerating him on the spot.  Bulma watched Gohan smile as he watched 17's ashes blow away in the wind before he turned to face her.

Gohan released his power, dropping out of his Super Sayin form, and began to slowly make his way over to Bulma.  He didn't get too far, however, before she sprinted across the field and threw her arms around the boy, sobbing quietly into his shoulder.  Gohan didn't know what to do, but after a second he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her closely, knowing the kinds of emotion that must be flooding through her right now.  All these years of pain and death, fear and desolation, watching friends die one by one, were all over.  "Bulma, I'll take you back to your home."  With Bulma's slight nod he scooped her up in his arms and flew quickly across the short expanse to her house, deciding from all the excitement today that it would be better if she slept.  He looked around a bit, then from her instruction put her in Trunk's room since her own had been destroyed when the androids caved in the roof.  

Gohan sat at the kitchen table, his head slumped down in his hands as he brooded.  It had been five hours since he left Bulma in her son's bed, deciding he should get some sleep as well.  But no matter how he tried he couldn't.  _I did it… I stopped it all.  But… What am I forgetting…? I know there is something I have yet to do here before I go…_Gohan jumped slightly as he felt a warm blanket get wrapped around his shoulders.  He had been so involved in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard Bulma come up behind him.  

"So tell me Gohan…" Bulma stopped for a second; trying to think of the exact word then shrugged and settled for, "Tell me everything."  She sat down in a seat across from him at her little kitchen table.  Bulma smiled comfortingly and pushed a small cup of tea identical to the one she now cradled in her hands across to Gohan.

Gohan smiled and nodded his thanks, picking up the cup and taking a small sip before setting it back down.  He took a deep breath and looked Bulma in the eyes as he began the story.  He told her everything, from when Trunks had first come to his time, to when Trunks came back again and they began to fight the androids. He told her how everyone was doing, smiling lightly as she blushed as he explained how her past self was acting with Vegeta.  Gohan went on to tell about how Cell had come, and absorbed the androids from his time.  He told her about the Rosat, and how all the Sayins had become incredibly stronger.  Then he finished off with the story of the destruction of Cell by himself, and how he and Trunks had gotten together and formed this plan for Gohan to come back and finish off the androids even though Trunks himself could just as easily.  At one part in the story something had clicked in Gohan's head, and he suddenly remembered what he had to do.  He locked that information away in the back of his mind for later and then went on with the story.

Bulma's eyes sparkled, during the account she had leaned in farther and farther, being drawn into the story Gohan was telling, complete with gasps of surprise, smiles of enjoyment, and shrieks of fear.   After the story was finished Bulma leaned back into her chair, smiling, happier than she had been in years.  "I can't believe it… It's just… Just too good to be true!"  Bulma leapt up from where she was sitting and began to pace around the room, unable to contain the joy and emotion she felt inside of her.  "Trunks… Vegeta, Goku, you…  Everyone!  It's just amazing to think about!"  Bulma stopped and turned to face Gohan, tears streaming down her face; but not of sadness, rather of the deepest joy and relief she had felt in her life.  "I know what I'll do, since after this I certainly can't do nothing!"  Bulma smiled broader as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  "I'm going to get to work on designing a way to start rebuilding!  Capsule Corp will live again!"  

Gohan laughed hard, slapping his hand down onto the table and standing up.  _God… Now _this_ is the Bulma I remember so well!_   "Bulma I have to go for a bit, I have something to take care of before I leave this time."  

Bulma nodded, "Ok Gohan, I'll have a big meal here by the time you get back!"  

Gohan smiled and walked towards the exit.  "I'm looking forward to it Bulma!"  He ran the rest of the way and jumped out the doorway, blasting off as he did so.

Bulma stood by the doorframe as she watched the young Sayin fly off.  "Gohan…" Bulma closed her eyes and drug up memories of the past, when the Sayins had first arrived, when she had been on Namek...  "Gohan… I always knew there was something special about you…" Bulma smiled and turned to go back inside.

Gohan flew over the mountains, scanning the area and his memory for what he was looking for.  _God, this land is in such desolation…_Gohan smiled.  _But I know now that it will be ok, especially with people like Bulma and Trunks to care for it.   Ah!_  Gohan stopped as he found what he was searching for.  He hovered in the air staring down at a flattened mountain below him.  "Gero's lab."  Gohan thought about what was down there right now, under the earth, slowly growing, and in years to come what that power would do; or would have done if he or Trunks wouldn't be here.  "Hello Cell." Gohan said to no one, still looking down at the mountain.  "We haven't met yet in this time, and no, we never will."  Gohan smiled and brought his hands above his head, forming his energy into a strong concentrated force.  "Masenko-HAH!!"  Gohan screamed, bringing his arms down and firing off his blast at the mountainside.  The entire sky erupted in a violent golden explosion as his beam hit.  After the debris had cleared Gohan went down and checked over the giant crater, making sure there was absolutely no chance of any life surviving.  "Good bye." Gohan blasted off heading back towards Bulma's, finally satisfied that he had done everything for this time that he could.  

That night, while Bulma and Gohan ate, they discussed plans for future developments, both enjoying the feeling of companionship unlike what they had felt for a long time.  They talked long hours into the night, in fact, until the sun came up. 

Gohan glanced out the window and smiled.  "Bulma, it's time for me to go, but don't worry.  Trunks will be here very soon, maybe even today."  Bulma nodded, getting up and walking around the table to throw her arms around Gohan viciously.  "Gohan… Gohan please promise you'll be back.  I can't just never see you again after this!"  

Gohan hugged her tightly and smiled.  "Don't worry Bulma, I promise, I will return."  

Gohan waved his goodbye as the time machine gently floated off into the sky and disappeared.   He settled back down into his seat, getting as comfortable as possible.  "Yes this time will defiantly be ok."  Gohan stared out into the lights outside the machine and sighed happily.  He began to think about what he would do when he got back.  "I know my mother will try to convince me to study but…" Gohan sighed.  "I can't…I just can't forget my training, and I can't forget my new obligation to the earth…  As its protector in place of my father…" Gohan's brooding was interrupted by a faint odor that had just appeared.  _What is that smell… It… It almost smells like something is…  _Gohan's eyes widened as a spark shot from the control panel in front of him and landed at his feet.  _Like something is burning!!_  The control panel in front of him cracked slightly, electricity pulsed from the crack ruining the console further.  Gohan tried to think of something to do, but as the ship shot out of the tunnel into darkness there was nothing he could do but scream as the ship spiraled through the endless vortex.  "AHHH!!!"  Gohan screamed again as the ship began to break up, opening his eyes to see a light begin to appear in front of him.  Gohan grappled the manual flight controls, something Trunks had warned him vehemently not to touch, and tried to steer the ship into the light.  _I've got to hold on… I've got to survive!!!!_  The ship reached the light just as its hull ripped asunder and Gohan blacked out, falling, falling, never sure if he would ever stop.

The light seeped through his closed eyes, forcing Gohan into awareness.  He slowly opened his eyes, the light blinding him momentarily from long period of immersed darkness.  Gohan shook his head, keeping his face tilted down as his eyes began to adjust.  "W-where am I?"  He stood shakily on his feet, his vision clearing more, letting him take in his surroundings.  He was standing in an open glade; tree's surrounding him on all ends.  "What…what happened?"  Gohan kicked a hard rock, and when he looked down to his horror he saw pieces of shrapnel, broken parts from the time machine that had malfunctioned in mid time warp.  "Oh my God…  I…  I could be anywhere… Any… Time…"  


	2. So this is where I am

Hey everyone!!! Sorry it took so long to get this chap up, all I can say is I'm loving this fic and it will only get better and better I promise! ;)  any questions or comments please send a review or email!!!

So this is where I am…

*******************

Gohan fell to his knees, tears streaking down his face as he realized the horror of what had happened to him.  "I'm stuck here… Wherever 'here' is… I can never see my family and friends again… They're all lost…" Gohan picked up a small silver piece of metal; its texture was that of the machine's hull.   "Damn it… DAMN IT!!"  Gohan crushed the piece with his hand, small broken fragments flying everywhere.  "DAMN IT!!!"  Gohan screamed, a golden aura erupting around him, tearing the ground and trees apart within a hundred feet of where he sat.  He slammed his fists into the ground, erupting a huge explosion in the earth, cracking the surface and sending a tremor pulsating across the land.  "Damn it…" Gohan wept silently.  

He slowly calmed down, the burst of emotion being something he would never have done before.  But the recent battles and intense training he had undergone had changed him; he was no longer an innocent naïve boy, but a young and powerful man.  Gohan crept again to his feet, wiping the remnants of tears from his eyes and calming himself further.  "Wherever you are Gohan, erupting in anger is not going to change any of it…" Gohan turned around examining the damage he had done.  "I guess it's time I look around, and see exactly when in time I am."  Gohan looked around him more, flying up into the air.  "Well from what I can tell the planet is very beautiful, and isn't at all perverted or destroyed."  Gohan closed his eyes.  _Well guess I'll see if I can sense anyone on this planet.  _Gohan closed his eyes and searched for any Ki on the planet, and was nearly knocked senseless as he did it.  Gohan opened his eyes, eyes that were now wide with shock and amazement.  "Oh my God…" Gohan fell back to the ground astonishment overwhelming him.  "I…I'm in a different…future!"  

"Why hello there!"  A voice came from behind him Gohan turned quickly and spotted the ones who spoke to him.  Two men he had never seen before, and no descriptions brought any remembrance to mind.  "We just happened to notice your plight, and would like to employ your services.  My name," The short spiky haired man said, gesturing to himself.  "Is Kaioshin.  And this," He gestured to a larger man behind him who was of stocky build, but had a preppie air about him and just as ridiculous of a costume as the short one in Gohan's eyes.  "Is my servant and friend Kibito."  After waiting a second, obviously for some sort of response from Gohan and getting none he pressed on.  "I am the ruler of the universe, I am here on a grave mission to not only save this one tiny planet from certain destruction, but also perhaps the very universe itself.  

"What!?"  Gohan left his brooding to finally fully pay attention to the little man in front of him.  "What are you talking about?  What's going to happen?"  Gohan jumped to his feet and stared at the man in front of him.

Kaioshin held out his arms, trying to display calming air towards Gohan.  "There is a being that I locked away on this planet eons ago.  He is a magical monster created by an evil sorcerer.  His soul enjoyment and mission in life is too destroy.  He destroyed hundreds and hundreds of planets before I managed to stop him."  Kaioshin paused momentarily, half expecting Gohan to go into a fit at the idea of something being strong enough to destroy planets, but when all he got was a raised eyebrow he shook his head and pressed on.  "We killed the evil magician Bibidi who created Majin Buu during a period where Bibidi had powered his creature down, and was transporting him to another planet.  We took advantage of this and after we killed the creator we found that Buu was basically finished, all we had to do was stash him some place safe and we would never have to worry about him again."  Kaioshin ignored an audible snort from Gohan and finished his tale.  "But what we did not expect was that the monsters creator had a son, Babidi, and that he is as we speak on this planet where I hid Majin buu trying to resurrect him.  Kaioshin half expected Gohan to throw a fit at the thought of Buu being on the planet, or just not believe him at all.

"So in other words you couldn't handle this monster, you killed the creator in a surprise attack and then instead of finishing the job you stashed the monster here because you were afraid of it.  And now that it's coming back again you are asking for others help because in the eons that passed you forgot about it until he threatens you again?  And I also expect you have some sort of plan to stop this creature, of course using me and the other warriors on this planet.  Am I right so far?"   

At the tone that Gohan had been directing towards the Kaioshin Kibito became enraged.  _How DARE this insolent whelp speak to his holiness in such a fashion!_  Kibito took a step passed the Kaioshin holding his fist out threateningly.  "Listen here you little brat!  Your just lucky the Kaioshin is even including the likes of _you_ in his plan!"  Kibito swallowed his next breath, easily prepared to just continue on insulting Gohan until he felt Kaioshin's hand grab his shoulder and pull him back gently.

"Kaioshin smiled gently at Kibito then turned back to Gohan.  "That is correct.  In fact we are on our way to recruit the other warriors on this planet, as we speak a great tournament is being held, we've looked into it and researched as much as we could about the occupants.  And from what we can tell there are only a few of them much like yourself who will be able to help us."  Kaioshin paused for a moment.  "Gohan I'm not sure how you are going to take this but…our best hope from the tournament happens to be an older version of yourself…he has entered the tournament under the name and guise as that of the great Sayiman."  

Gohan's eyes opened in surprise. "How did you know my name!?" 

Kaioshin gave Gohan a slight smile.  "Well being a Kaioshin does have its perks, one of which is being able to read minds…" Kaioshin's smile widened at Gohan's expression.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at the Kaioshin, not sure if he liked the idea of someone messing around inside of his head seeing his memories and thoughts.  "Don't do it again Kaioshin" Gohan said bluntly, and with Kaioshin's smile and nod Gohan continued on to what had really disturbed him.  He had felt himself in the distance that was why he was so shocked a moment ago.  _Sayiman…?  What the hell is that?_  Gohan shook his head.  _Well whatever it is I'll find out pretty soon I imagine._  "And let me guess, the others are Vegeta, Piccolo, krilin and maybe Tien and Yamcha?"  After a quick after thought and a small smile from Gohan he added.  "And of course Trunks, he should be at about the fighting age now."

Kaioshin coughed and nodded. "Well for the most part your right, Vegeta Piccolo and Krilin have entered, although do not recognize the names Yamcha and Tien.  And you are right about trunks as well.  But there are two more people who are competing at the tournament that will shock you.  One is your father."  Kaioshin paused when Gohan gave him a puzzled surprised look.  "No Gohan he is not alive, he is on more of a…a holiday.  He has a one-day reprieve from the after life to come and compete in the world martial arts tournament.  And the other person is your little brother Goten."

_My little brother!?  My father…?  _Gohan's head almost hurt from contemplating all of this.  "Kaioshin, how many years has it been since I, or rather the Gohan on this planet killed Cell?"

Kaioshin tilted his head puzzled.  "Cell?  I don't know anything about a Cell."

Gohan narrowed his eyes as he glared at the Kaioshin.  "You know for someone who rules over the universe you don't pay attention to very important things that happen in it do you?"  Gohan shook his head as he sunk back into thought.  "Well do you at least know how old my brother is?"

"He is around the age of seven."  Kaioshin said quickly.

"Seven years…" Gohan said simply.  _The only time dad had alone with mom was those days before the cell games._  _Which means that seven years have passed since I killed Cell._  Gohan smiled lightly.  "Well regardless of what evil threatens us now, I'm very confident my future, er, I mean um, my older self will be able to stop it with ease.  After all, if I'm as strong as I am now, I can't even imagine how strong I am after seven years of training."  Gohan smiled as things began to look up.  Not only will he be able to meet his father, but also his new little brother and his very powerful future self.  "So are we going to go meet them now or what?"

Kaioshin nodded.  "Yes but we have to follow my plan.  I'll explain it to you as I do to the others.  But for now, if you don't mind I'd like for you to wear this."  Kaioshin gestured to Kibito, who held out his hands, in them a bright globe appeared then as the light settled there was a large black hood.  Kaioshin quickly grabbed it from Kibito's out stretched hands and handed it to Gohan.  "I don't want them to know just who you are yet, it could mess up my plan to find out where Babidi's ship is located."

Gohan grabbed the cloak slowly, not delighting in the fact that he would be hidden from his friends and family for even a short period, but took it non-the less.  After Gohan donned the hood he frowned.  _I look like an idiot._  The long cloak was of a dark black material, it, when closed, covered over his own dark garments well.  From his dark training boots he always wore, to a dark black version of his fathers own Gi.  "Well now that I've put this ridiculous thing on lets get the going."  Gohan jumped up into the air, waiting a second to see that they were following then blasted off towards the tournament.

Piccolo paced the grounds behind the tournament ring where only those who had qualified to fight were permitted to be.  Piccolo didn't know what exactly, but he knew something was going on, he could sense that something just wasn't quite right.  Especially when he glanced over at the three in the corner.  _Who are they!?  Two of them have a very peculiar aura about them, something…almost not from this world.  And that one, Piccolo_ glanced at the hooded warrior who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, the dark recesses of his hood hiding perfectly his face.  _I _know_ I've sensed his Ki before…it's so familiar, but where!?  _Piccolo gasped and looked away as the hooded warrior turned slightly and appeared to be staring right back into Piccolo's eyes.

"Gee what's wrong with you man!?"  Gohan's future self, who was dressed in the ridiculous, well, that's what everyone else thought but him, uniform of the great Sayiman patted Piccolo's back.  "We're going to have a lot of fun today!  Why do you look so glum?"

Piccolo winced at Gohan's attire as he always did and gestured with his head at the three in the corner.  "I don't like the feel of them Gohan.  They're not powerless weaklings to say the least."  

Gohan lifted the glasses from his eyes and openly starred at the three in the corner then shrugged.  "I don't see anything special about them."  Gohan turned and walked back to the edge beside his father. Who was cheering on Krilin as he fought some fat slob of a man."

Piccolo grunted and tried not to think harshly of Gohan's attitude.  _He sounds like an idiot.  But I guess it's not his fault, he is the strongest warrior alive, and I can't really begrudge him going to school.  But damn it I just wish he would train at least every now and then!  _Piccolo shook his head and went back to his brooding.

Gohan assessed everything around him.  He was amazed by many things that he had watched and over heard; like the astonishing marriage and daughter between Krilin and 18.  And how closely his little brother Goten resembled his father.  And again by the power that Goten and Trunks held at such a young age when he watched the children's competition take place.  But one thing Gohan was not pleased with, and in fact was getting angrier and angrier ever moment just thinking about, was the way he himself had turned out.  _Dear GOD, I'm a bumbling IDIOT!  _Gohan watched his future self his eyes glowing darkly as he looked him up and down._  From what I heard he hasn't trained once since he killed Cell!  And look at him!   he dresses like a pansy!  _Gohan's anger built just thinking about him.   _Almost every thought I can remember from my life is training and fighting, training to get stronger, and fighting to protect this planet.  Gohan clenched his teeth.  Well I'm facing him in the tournament next match.  I'll see how powerful he is, Kaioshin told me to get him to power up.  Well he sure as hell better if he doesn't want to wind up in a comma!  _

Kaioshin watched Gohan quietly, reading stray thoughts from his mind with ease.  _I can't believe how angry he is getting at his future self!  From what I can tell_ _a lot of Gohan's anger comes not only from the shear opposite personality that his future self has, but also in general how dumb he seems him to be._  Kaioshin smiled briefly.  _Well at least he'll be able to really get Gohan fired up.  And with both of them so powerful I'm sure that Babidi's henchmen will go for one of them.  Then after they have his power we can follow them back to his space ship._  Kaioshin congratulated himself on his own cleverness.  _Nothing can go wrong!  My plan is flawless._

_Look at him!  The way he_ _Dances around like an idiot whenever that girl called Videl comes around him.  And that's another thing I can't stand all together._  Gohan scoffed._  HE had killed Cell, how dare this girls father, that weak pathetic imbecile Hercule take his credit for saving the planet.  _Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by the announcer's words.  He was calling to the arena the next two contenders to participate.  Kaioshin nudged Gohan who pushed off from the wall and began to make his way towards the ring.  Smiling to himself as anticipation began to build within him.  

"And now we see what happens."  Piccolo moved to the front with the others and watched Gohan and the hooded figure make their way out onto the ring.  "Now we see what this man is hiding."

"Oh he's hiding quite a lot actually, and yes you are about to get an eyeful."  Piccolo turned around in surprise and stared at the man behind him. 

"Wh-who are you!?"  Piccolo managed to get out, anger and awe building in him as he still felt a weird power from this little man.

By now all the other Z-warriors had gathered around Piccolo and were watching the man as well.  "I," he bowed politely.  "Am the ruler of this universe.  My name is Kaioshin."  He paused as everyone gasped around him, most in point being piccolo who almost seemed to turn a paler shade of green.  "I am here on a mission to save this planet.  Now you all must believe exactly what I am going to tell you, and do exactly what I order you to do if you want to be saved."  It took only a few seconds for the Kaioshin to relate to them who he and his servant Kibito were, and exactly what they had to do.  Which was on no circumstances to interrupt what went on in the ring within this match.

"Ok we'll do what you say for now."  Goku said as he turned back towards the ring.  "Just as long as you explain everything in detail after whatever is going to happen here happens."  All the other Z-warriors agreed.

Kaioshin smiled and nodded.  "Do not worry Goku, the only reason I don't know is because I need to stay alert to the ring."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  He defiantly did not like this one bit, especially being ordered around by anyone, even if he was ruler of the universe.  "Hey, you two told us who you were."  Vegeta tossed his head in the direction of the ring.  "But you haven't explained who that hooded figure is out there with Gohan."

Kaioshin grinned as he stared thoughtfully out into the ring.  "You'll find out soon enough, lets just say he's someone you know very well, but haven't met for a long time.  Now be silent and watch, it's about to begin" Everyone glanced at each other then looked out towards the ring to see what was about to happen.


	3. Two Gohan's

Hey everyone!!! I am sorry for slow updates, please be patient with me.   I really hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy it.  I love how I have the two contradicting Gohan's facing each other.  It makes for interesting plot, and a very very different buu saga I assure you ;) now read and please review!!!   Enjoy.

Two Gohan's

***********

Gohan paced across the ring, glancing from beneath his hood at his older self in mild disgust.  _I can't believe how he's dressed…_Gohan stopped at the far end of the ring, staring his older self in the eyes from under the dark recesses of his hood.  "Lets get this started _Saiyaman."  _Gohan spat out at his older self, bringing a startled gasp from the ridiculously dressed elder version of himself.  Gohan crossed his arms, with the dark black hood covering his whole body and completely shrouding his face, he was truly a menacing figure to behold.  "So lets get started already."  Gohan smiled to himself as Saiyaman growled slightly and dove across the ring, his power fueling his motion and sending him rocketing across the ring towards Gohan.

Saiyaman brought his fists in front of him in order to smash the hooded figure out of the ring.  He had decided that from the way this cocky hooded man was acting that he'd teach him a lesson he'd never forget.

Gohan smiled.  Just as Saiyaman was right in front of him, he twisted out of the way, reaching out and grabbing onto Saiyaman's outstretched arm, spinning him around and flinging him up into the sky.  There were gasps from everyone in the crowd as Saiyaman was hurled hundreds of feet in the air, finally coming to a stop after a grunt of anger and an explosion of power.

Saiyaman glared steely down at the figure in the ring, not able to comprehend how he had not only been able to move fast enough to evade his attack, but also strong enough to throw him this high into the air.  _He's good…better than I thought._  Saiyaman slowly floated back down to the ring, landing gently with a soft rustle of wind.

"This is incredible!"  Goku gasped out,  "This guy is no amateur that's for sure."  The rest of the Z-warriors nodded in agreement.

"Hey Gohan!"  Kaioshin shouted out.  Kaioshin was looking at Saiyaman, and only Goku caught that the hooded figure's head had also jerked over at the sound of Gohan's name being called.  "Why don't you turn it up?  Show us all what you can do!"

"Right."  Saiyaman nodded in Kaioshin's direction then turned back to the hooded man ahead of him.  "Well, it's been fun, but it's time," Saiyaman stood straighter, arching his back slightly as his muscles bulged and lighting began to crackle around him.  "To end this little match!"  Saiyaman screamed as his bandana shredded and his glasses exploded into black shards.  His hair crackled and striated as his transformation was completed.  Saiyaman breathed heavily for a few moments then leveled cool green eyes on to his opponent.  "This my friend, is called Super Sayin 2.  Not that you'd understand what that means, but one thing you should know; my powers have grown immeasurable."  Saiyaman flexed as tiles around him exploded, power surging forth from his form.  

_I don't believe it…_Gohan stared at his cocky older self across the ring, gloating over his transformation like it was the most powerful thing in the world.  _Unless I'm sensing wrong, which is impossible since I know his body like my own, he is weaker than me…_Gohan stood silently shocked for a few moments, not able to take in all this.  _If he's weaker…then, then that could only mean that he hasn't trained at all!  _Rage suddenly filled Gohan as he realized how this version of himself had become.  _I trained with my father, I pushed myself to the absolute maximum my body could handle, and when it's all said and done, THIS is how I turn out!?  _A huge tremor began to shake the arena, the audience gasped, their attention being taken away from the realization that the golden haired warrior, the great Saiyaman and the dorky brain called Gohan were all the same person.

"Where is this coming from!?"  Gohan looked down to where the other Z-warriors were, knowing that this kind of power he was feeling could only be coming from a Saiyan.  The whole arena began to quake with a building power, lighting crackling over ring, lashing out more and more violently as the power built.  

_Now we see what power the warrior's hold, in which to defend this planet, and the entire universe._  Kaioshin thought, smiling, as so far he was the only one to know who was causing the uprising of power.

"It's _him!"  _Goku gasped out, pointing at the hooded man in the ring.  "He's the one who is powering up!"  The rest of the warriors gathered around him, staring in disbelief as the robes around the hooded figure were flowing heavily around him as if in a strong gush of wind.  

"Incredible…" Vegeta gasped out in awe as a bright gold exploded from the hood and arms of the robe, a huge golden aura erupting so bright that everyone was forced to cover their eyes or risk being momentarily blinded.  

Gohan could feel the robe tear from his body, ripping and flying away in the gush of power.  _Damn him!!_  Gohan screamed louder his aura intensifying even more as he accessed all his strength.

                                                          * * * * * * * *

"By Babidi, look at this Spopavitch!"  The two Majin warriors were huddled together, looking over the life-draining tool that their master had given to them.   Along the top of the device was a dial to read stronger powers.  Babidi had told them that from the pitiful strength of the mortals on this planet they would have to practically suck the entire population dry to fill an eighth of the machine to resurrect Buu.  But seconds ago they had watched the needle fly across the scanner, registering nearly half full.  They had been amazed at the luck they had, and were about to race back to the arena to attack and steal the life force from the one who had this amount of power.  But as they were just about to leave they were shocked as the needle violently shook, bouncing from side to side on the scale, finally settling buried to the brim on the highest register the sensor could take.  "We can resurrect Buu immediately!"  Spopavitch smiled savagely.  "And Master will be most pleased.  Lets go get that energy!"

"Indeed."  Yamu stated with a savage glint to his eyes, "Lets go!"  They two Majin warriors jumped up and blasted off towards the arena.  

                                                                * * * * * * *

The bright piercing light began to fade; Goku slowly turned his head back towards the ring, unsure of what he would see.  His eyes widened in stunned amazement.  "G-Gohan!?"

Saiyaman cautiously lowered his arm from protecting his face.  _What on earth…_His eyes widened in horror at what he saw across the ring.  _What!?_  _I-I it's me!_  Saiyaman stared at the younger version of himself across the arena, and was shocked at the pure disgust on his own younger self's face.  "Y-your me…?"  Saiyaman stammered out.

"I…" Gohan said biting off his words "Am _nothing_ like you!"  As Gohan spat out the last word he jumped forward, the section of the ring behind him exploding as he raced forward.  Gohan brought his arm back and slammed it so hard across his older self's surprised face that it sent him flying backwards through the arena wall and skidding on the ground gasping for breath and spitting out blood.  Gohan stood on the edge of the ring as he glared at his older self on the ground, slowly dragging himself to his feet.  "You should be ashamed of yourself!  I, _we_, spent years training to protect this planet, to grow stronger and reach our pinnacle!  You have no right to call yourself a Saiyan, or Goku's son.  You are not me…and I will never become you."

"What is…what is going on!?"  Vegeta gasped out as he gawked at the younger version of Gohan in the ring.  _He looks like…like he did when he fought cell!_

"This is it!"  Kaioshin shouted with glee.  "Now everyone."  He turned quickly to the warriors gathered around him.  "Something is about to happen in the ring, you will want to go and help, but you _must_ not.  You must wait here until I say it is ok to leave."  He turned away and back towards the ring just glimpsing two white streaks coming in from the far left.  "I assure you your Gohan, and the new Gohan will be fine."

Goku was still staring wide eyed at his son's in the ring, trying to grasp what he was seeing.  "B-but…what is going on?  Who is he?"  Goku stammered out, not taking his eyes off the younger and seemingly stronger version of his son.  

"Goku," Kaioshin glanced over at him and gave him a reassuring smile.   "I promise I will explain everything as soon as this is over, just please be patient and wait."  Kaioshin shot his glance back to the ring.  "Here we go!"  Kaioshin brought his arms to his sides, bringing forth his energy.  _I told Gohan to listen to whatever I told him to do, including if I try to direct his movements.  This will all go perfectly to plan!_  Kaioshin brought his arms forward, releasing a crippling wave of Ki on Gohan.  _Good!   I have him!  _Kaioshin thought as Gohan stood there rigid, not sure what was happening.   _Now relax, this will all be over shortly._

_What the hell!_  Gohan struggled to move his head around.  _I…I can't move!_   Gohan struggled harder, but it felt like his whole body was tied in place.   _Wait a second…what the hell is that!?   _Gohan frowned as he felt two weak but malicious powers heading right to him, which would be there in a moment.  _Wait…didn't Kaioshin say something about me being a…a distraction!?_  Gohan twisted his head agonizingly slowly toward the fighters bunker and locked eyes with Kaioshin.  Gohan stared right into the sad but willful eyes of the Kaioshin, his hands outstretched and pointed towards him.   _The bastard…_  Gohan's arm twitched.   _I am…_His whole body shook briefly.   _NOT going to be used as a fucking decoy!_  Gohan saw out of the corner of his eye the head of Spopavitch coming in from his right.   _That's the bastard that beat up that Videl girl…_Gohan smirked and retched his gaze back to lock eyes with the Kaioshin.  Gohan let his body become limp and smiled at him, then he surged his power, the surge breaking the hold the Kaioshin held on him like a twig.   Gohan kept his slight smile and this time winked at the Kaioshin, just as Spopavitch landed beside Gohan preparing to grapple him, while Yamu prepared to stab the energy-leeching device into his side.

_NO!  Gohan he's going to ruin everything!_  Kaioshin thought in horror.

Gohan reached over his shoulder, Spopavitch's arms were now half circling him.  Gohan cupped his head with his arm, then snapped his arm down fast, breaking his neck and sending him bouncing off his shoulder to fly backwards and lie on the ring.  Gohan grabbed the point of the device just as it was about to be jammed into his side and spun around, punching Yamu across the face, hearing a wet snap that meant his jaw had busted.  _Disgusting…_Gohan turned back to the Kaioshin and started to walk towards him.   _To think he was planning on making me lose to the likes of them.   _

"Ahh…" Yamu shook his face, sending a splintering shattering pain through his head.   _Got to…got to get out of here!_  Yamu dragged himself up and stumbled over to Spopavitch's body.   _Damn it…that bastard was strong…got to get back…warn Master…_  Yamu jumped up and flew off as fast as he could, trying not to pass out from the pain.   _Got to tell Master…that this warrior is here…_

_Well there he goes.  _Gohan watched Yamu stagger up and take off, flying to, he assumed, his master's base.   Gohan shrugged and turned back towards the warriors on the side, he glanced over and saw that his older self, Saiyaman, had powered down and was making his way over to rejoin the others.   _Well…might as well get acquainted.  _Gohan let out a long breath and released his energy, powering down from his Super Saiyan 2 form, starting to walk towards the others where the Kaioshin was waiting with an enraged look upon his face. 


	4. Babidi's Ship

Hey everyone!  Sorry for the long update, Please tell me what you think and boy do I have a surprise for you in the next chapter ;)  please read and review and tell me what you think!!!

Babidi's Ship

***********

"Just look at what you did!"  Kaioshin spat out standing defiantly in front of the young Gohan.  _This brat could have just ruined everything I have planed!_

"I," Gohan put simply, staring back into Kaioshin's eyes without an ounce of fear or regret,  "Am the protector of this planet.  That title was entrusted to me by my father."  Gohan pointed towards his father Goku who still had a shocked expression on his face staring at his 'new' son.  "He saved this planet from destruction many times, seven years ago in this time I saved the world and my father died."  Gohan clenched his fist and walked towards the Kaioshin, Kaioshin's superior stern glare melting away under the intense eyes of the young Gohan.  Gohan put his index finger on the Kaioshin's chest. "I don't ever remember you being there…I never remember you taking control and helping us when we needed it before!"  Gohan began to shove his finger harder into the Kaioshin's chest, none of the Z-warriors moved because they didn't understand exactly what was going on, except that the younger Gohan was defying the ruler of the Universe.  "And now you get off your fucking high stool in heaven and come down here with the audacity to tell ME how to do something I've been training all my life to do!"  Gohan clenched his fist again, the Kaioshin backing up in fear.  "Be careful how you act to me Kaioshin…" Gohan closed his eyes and let out a breath his fist slowly opening and going back to his side.  "I'm not very pleased with how you've been running things…. We are the protectors of this planet."  Gohan gestured to them all then back to himself.  "Let us do what we know how to do."

Kaioshin was backed against the wall his eyes still wide in surprise at having his authority being challenged by this mere mortal.  _Could he…be right?_

"Wait just a damn minute!"  Vegeta said pushing his way past Krilin and staring at both Kaioshin and the new Gohan.  "It's time to explain everything Kaioshin…Who is he!?"  Vegeta gestured towards the young Gohan.  "And what is he talking about?"

            "Go ahead Supreme Kai.  Impart to them their roles in your plan to stop the new threat." Gohan scoffed and walked off to the side of the chamber leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

            Kaioshin took a breath and released it taking on a grave demeanor and began to explain everything to them all.  "As you know I am the Supreme Kai.  I am the ruler of the universe above the grand Kai and the four Kaiosama's.  Many millennia ago an evil wizard by the name of Bibidi created a magical monster to destroy the universe; his name was Buu.  Back then there were four supreme Kai's, but only I survived… Buu was sealed every time Bibidi would transport him from planet to planet, it was during this time that I killed him and took the cocooned Buu to a planet to hide him on for all eternity."

            "Why didn't you just waste him when you had him at your mercy?"  Krilin asked 

            "Because I was afraid that trying to destroy him in his hibernation state might just awaken him instead.  This planet was a small little planet in the middle of nowhere, it had no human beings on it at the time, and so I figured it to be the perfect place to put Buu.  However there was one thing I had not counted on, and that was that the evil wizards son Babidi would continue on with his fathers evil plan and attempt to resurrect Buu.  And in the face of these threats my associate Kibito," Kaioshin motioned towards his large silent partner who was standing behind and to the side of the Kaioshin dressed in the same odd garments the Kaioshin was wearing.  "And I are here to exterminate the problem once and for all."

            Goku had been watching his son the whole time, or at least who seemed to be his son. He looked exactly like he remembered him looking during the Cell Games.  It was almost scary, Goku had come back after seven years to find his son had lost site of everything he had once believed in, and now this Gohan comes from another time and is just like he remembered leaving him.  _It's so weird…when you look at the two of them you can tell they're the same person, but this one is so much different…his face, his eyes his power.  _"Kaioshin, you explained the threat of our planet, but now it's time to explain him."  Goku motioned towards the young Gohan.

            Kaioshin glanced over at Gohan, mixed feelings of resentment anger and regret flashing through his head as he thought how best to explain everything.

            "It's really quite simple father," Gohan said, not moving an inch, his arms crossed, leaning against the wall with his head down.  "You remember Trunks' future timeline yes?  Where we all died and he was left fighting the androids?"

            "How can we forget about that?"  Krilin said, glancing over at 18 who was behind him.

            "Well after I destroyed Cell, Trunks offered me the option of going back to his future and destroying the androids myself.  I did."  Gohan smiled,  "I made them suffer for what the had done to us."  Gohan glanced over at 18 and smiled again, "No offence of course 18, I remember how you became good in our timeline."  18 only nodded her assent, keeping an emotionless demeanor.  Gohan put his head back down.  "Anyways, after I destroyed the androids and Cell, I jumped back into the time machine and began my trip home… The only thing was something happened, the ship, it was somehow damaged."  Gohan flinched slightly at the memory; it was defiantly something he wished he could forget, the prospect of spending an eternity in an endless void did not appeal to him at all.  "When I came to from crashing, I was here, in this time.  Kaioshin had somehow sensed me coming and was waiting for me of course, happy to add another pawn to his chess board."

            Kaioshin stifled slightly but remained silent.  

            "Kaioshin explained to me the threat of Buu, and he wanted me to come here to this tournament to test out my other self's power, pretty much to gauge the strength of the warriors at his disposal. Anyways, here I am.  I am Gohan, I am 'him'," Gohan tilted his chin towards his other self who had remained silent the entire time beside Piccolo.  "Exactly seven years ago, shortly after the destruction of Cell."

            _They're like two different people…Vegeta observed silently, eyeing up the younger Gohan leaning against the wall.  __I remember the way he is now back when we fought Cell, that was the first time I had truly admitted that he was Saiyan like me, like Kakarot._

            "Well this is very nice and all," Krilin said jumping in since everyone else seemed to be preoccupied.  "But as Gohan and Kaioshin pointed out…we have a serious problem here. What are we going to do about it?"

            "Oh no!  I almost forgot!  We have to follow Yamu before he gets out of our sensing range.  He will lead us back to the master behind all of this; Babidi."  Without waiting for a reply Kaioshin ran out and with a white aura encompassing him he blasted off in the direction that Yamu had flown.

            Everyone stood there for a brief second then took off after him, the last one to leave was Krilin.  "18…I have to go, I know I'm really outclassed in this battle but I…"

            18 had leaned forward and kissed Krilin, stopping his babbling before it got started.  "Its ok Krilin…I understand what you need to do just…be careful ok?  I'll look after everyone here I promise."  The two embraced, promising each other without saying anything that they would watch out for themselves at least for the other's sake.

            18 gave a small wave as Krilin flew off to catch up to the others.  "Take care Krilin…"

                                                           * * * * * * * * * 

_What he was saying couldn't be true…_The older Gohan flew off to the far right of the rest of the group, in the lead was Kaioshin, followed closely by Kibito and Piccolo. Behind them were Goku and Vegeta, and a bit farther was Krilin, catching up from his good bye with 18, and on the far left flew the other Gohan.  _I'm not a failure…the world was safe!  Why shouldn't I be able to relax and live my life?  It's not fair that this flashback of my self can come and haunt me like this!_  Gohan was disturbed from his brooding as Kaioshin veered off and landed behind a mountain peek, everyone else followed landing beside him.

"He landed just over this mountain in the valley down there."  Piccolo stated.  They all moved up to the top so they could veer down into the canyon.  What they saw was Yamu in front of a small doorframe sort of compartment jutting up from the very ground.

"No wonder Kibito and I couldn't find the ship when we scouted the planet!"  Kaioshin exclaimed excitedly.  "He buried the entire thing underground!"

* * * * * * * * * *

            "What have you brought for me Yamu?"  An excited Babidi stood in front of a beaten Yamu.  

            "Please Lord Babidi, forgive me…the warriors at the tournament were too powerful!  They destroyed Spopavitch and the energy extractor you gave me was lost!  Please Master, spare me!"  Yamu threw himself on his knees, begging Babidi for a second chance.

            _So the warriors on this planet were too much for Yamu and Spopavitch hmm?  Well no big surprise, the weaklings.  Babidi turned, his arms crossed behind his back and began to make his way towards the entrance of the ship.  "Dabura."_

            The large devil looking man who had been waiting at attention behind Babidi looked down at his small master.  "Yes Babidi?"

            "Are they close Dabura?"  Babidi stopped in front of the entrance as he inquired.

            Dabura looked up and scanned the canyon wall surrounding them, a small smile appeared on his monstrous face.  "Extremely close Master."

            "Good.  Give them a little persuasion to come down and say hello to us."  Babidi took a small step into the ship.  "Oh and Dabura, please be kind enough to show Yamu my forgiveness."  With that Babidi entered the ship the door shut.

            "With pleasure Master."  Dabura said with a small hiss showing his pleasure at the orders.  "And where do you think your going?"  Dabura laughed as Yamu ran away terrified and took off into the air.  "I don't think so!"  Dabura glanced down and picked up a large rock and with a smile he threw it. Charged with his Ki, it rocketed faster than Yamu could ever hope to go and plunged through his back, exploding inside of him as Dabura had designed it to do when he placed his energy within it.  Dabura watched the fragmented pieces of Yamu fall to the ground and laughed.  "This will be fun!"  Dabura blasted off towards the cliff where he knew the warriors were hiding.  "Time to die!"

                                                            * * * * * * * * * * *

            "It's good to have a strong left arm like Dabura."  Babidi commented out loud.  "And with you as my right arm…" Babidi glanced up at a tall figure standing beside him.  "Raising Majin Buu and ruling the universe will be a synch!"  Babidi laughed, then began to cackle crazily as he walked down the stairs with his right hand man beside him.


End file.
